Zanarkand Dreams
by Anrixan
Summary: After the Final Summoning, Yuna finds herself in a strange area, and she's alive. Confused to why she wasn't killed, she wanders around this new area trying to find a way back home, but instead starts to unravel the true meaning of Yevon.


**I'll be the first to admit that I never thought that I would actually post this story. It's funny because I only have a rough idea of what I want to happen...But I think the idea can actually work out. Maybe...lol! Let's just hope I don't have to pull this. Anyway, this is the story of what happens if Tidus never arrived in Spira...meaning Yuna's pilgrimage was only her, Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. There will be more than this one chapter...even though the ending of this chapter seems more like an ending. It's not, I promise! I hope to have Chapter 2 posted sometime within the next few days...AH! I have three fics in the works right now...This one, RR, and DG...dear lord. Note: This chapter is kind of morbid...but...oh well! Please respond if you take the time to read this. Thank you!**

* * *

**1. The Final Summoning**

Yuna slowly exhaled as she stood before the large, red doors that barricaded her from what remained on the other side. Although she didn't have any proof, she knew what it was; Lady Yunalesca's chamber. It was a long journey all the way to Zanarkand from the tiny island of Besaid, but Yuna's heart continued pumping the courage to go on.

With each Cloister of Trials she did, each fiend she battled—Yuna was more and more convinced that she had made the right choice, and she was on the right path. Nothing clouded her vision or made her second guess her choice, she just knew. She lived for the people of Spira, and as long as they were able to sleep in their beds without fear during her Calm, that was enough for her. When her father, Lord Braska, defeated Sin ten years ago, Yuna remembered the celebration that was held in Bevelle in his honor. The new Calm had arrived and people would be safe again, even if it was only for a short while.

Sin would come back after the Calm, as it always did, but that wasn't going to stop her. Sin was Spira's punishment for the Machina War that occurred 1000 years ago and the only way Sin would truly be defeated is if the people in Spira atoned for their crimes. Yuna didn't know when that would happen, but she had faith that it would happen sometime. For now, summoners were the only means of defeating Sin, and that was the faith that was given to the people.

"Yuna," Wakka began as he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from opening the door. "You don't have to go through with this, ya know?"

"Thank you, Wakka," Yuna replied with a warm smile. She could see that her guardians, Lulu, Wakka, and Kimahri wanted to remain strong and certain that they were doing the right thing by protecting the young summoner, but after traveling all this way, they started to change their minds. "I've known this moment was going to come my entire life, and I'm not going to turn back now."

"Your father would be proud of you, Yuna," Lulu said, nodding her head as she crossed her arms against her chest. Yuna wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she saw tears of sorrow building up in Lulu's eyes. "We are as well."

"Thank you, Lulu." Yuna looked between her three guardians and couldn't help but smile. They were there for her the entire way; protecting her from fiends and the media, guiding her with knowledge, and of course, supporting her with her decision. then with a sigh, she placed her hands on the handle on one of the doors and pushed the door open.

Yuna didn't want to show it, but she was terribly nervous and didn't know what was going to happen. Slowly, she walked to the center of the room and watched some pyreflies buzz around her and her guardians. She was just about to bat one away with the back of her hand when the door on the opposite side of the room opened.

A woman walked through the door and stopped at the top of the steps, causing Yuna to swallow the lump that was in her throat. The woman was tall, scantily clad, and clearly had strong power in her aura. Yuna didn't have to ask the woman or her guardians for her identity for she already knew.

"Lady Yunalesca," Yuna said in awe, almost in a whisper as she looked at the woman. _She's just like I imagined she would be…_Yuna thought as she prayed and bowed just as she learned.

"Welcome to Zanarkand," she began, her voice strong and echoed throughout the room. "I congratulate you, summoner, for you have completed your pilgrimage. I will now bestow you with that which you seek. The Final Summoning…will be yours. Now, choose."

Yuna lifted her head in confusion as Lady Yunalesca began walking down the stairs toward her. "I'm sorry, 'choose?'"

"Yuna," Lulu snapped in a whisper. "Don't speak."

"I'm sorry," Yuna apologized as she adverted her gaze back toward Yunalesca, who was now gesturing toward her guardians. Yuna was thankful that she wasn't offended that she began speaking when she wasn't suppose to.

Lady Yunalesca nodded in understanding and continued to speak. "You must choose the one whom I will change…to become the fayth of the Final Summoning."

Instead of outbursting again, Yuna looked between her three guardians and Yunalesca, not wanting to have that responsibility. Lulu put her hand over her heart and Wakka's jaw opened wide—neither of them knew this part of the ritual either.

"There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends. If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin," Yunalesca explained as Yuna regained her posture and listened carefully. "A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon."

Yunalesca made her way down the steps and stood right in front of Yuna. She dared not speak for she wasn't sure what she should say if she opened her mouth. Her eyes wondered down to the floor, but Yunalesca placed her finger under Yuna's chin and lifted her head back up.

"There is nothing to fear. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end. Death is the ultimate and final liberation." Her voice was soothing although she was spelling out Yuna's death. Yunalesca could tell that the young summoner was starting to have second thoughts, so she continued with something that would certainly catch her attention. "Your father, Braska, chose this path."

Yuna blinked in surprise at the mention of her father's name; she didn't know that Yunalesca actually knew who she was. Yunalesca whipped around and began to walk out of the room, leaving a cloud of pyreflies to form and show Yuna three young men who went through the experience ten years ago.

"Father!" Yuna exclaimed when she recognized who the men were. She felt tears spring into her eyes as she watched her father and her two guardians, Sir Jecht and Sir Auron, speak to each other.

"It is not too late!" The young Sir Auron cried out to Braska, desperation in his voice. "Let us turn back!"

"If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?" Braska's voice remained calm as he spoke to his devastated guardian. "Auron, would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"

Auron shook his head and clenched his fists. He wasn't about ready to give up just yet. "But…my lord, there must be another way!"

"This is the only way we got now!" Jecht stated in his gruff voice, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine. Make me the fayth. I been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player. Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."

Again, Yuna narrowed her eyes as she listened to their words. _Other Zanarkand? What in Spira is he talking about? This is the only Zanarkand…and even this one was destroyed 1000 years ago. The only people who tread on this ground now are summoners and their guardians…_

"Don't do this, Jecht!" Auron protested, shaking his head with every word he said. "If you live…there may be another way!"

"Believe me, I thought this through," Jecht replied as he put his hand up to stop Auron from speaking anymore. "Besides…I ain't gettin' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful."

"Jecht," Braska said, turning around to face his guardian.

"What?" He shot back and threw his arms in the air. "You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"

"Sorry, I didn't…" Braska stumbled along his words as he realized that he wasn't saying what he wanted to. "I mean…thank you."

"Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron. Guard him well. Make sure he gets there." Jecht gave Auron a pat on the shoulder, not calming him down at all. "Well, let's go."

The pyreflies vanished, leaving Yuna alone with Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri. With a shaky inhale, a tear streamed down her face. "I'm sorry. I don't know who to choose."

"I volunteer," Lulu stated, not wasting a beat. "There would be no greater honor."

"I do too, ya," Wakka added as he took a step closer to her.

Kimahri also walked nearer to Yuna and put a hand on her shoulder. "Kimahri agree, too. Kimahri protect Yuna."

"When all three of you volunteer, it doesn't make my selection any easier," she replied, trying to lighten the mood. She would've laughed, but she felt as though she forgot how to do so. "My father made this choice, so I guess I must make it as well."

"You have to choose, Yuna," Lulu reminded her after a moment of silence. "Yunalesca can only turn one of us into the Final Aeon, not three."

Closing her eyes, Yuna felt another tear trail down her cheek. "You're right, Lulu," she said as she sniffed and raised her head. She wiped away the tears and walked up to Lulu and Wakka, placing a hand on both of their arms. "I love you both, please understand. When you have kids, tell them that I love them and they have the most wonderful parents."

"Kids!" Wakka exclaimed as he and Lulu exchanged looks. "Yuna, it's…Lu!"

"Please remember me," Yuna said, almost as a plea.

"We will never forget you," Lulu responded, feeling the tears well up in her eyes as well.

Wakka bowed his head as Yuna walked up to Kimahri and nodded at him. With Yuna leading the way, they walked into Lady Yunalesca's chamber. When Yunalesca noticed them, she smiled at Yuna.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?"

Yuna nodded confidently and said, "I have."

"Who will it be?" She asked, her smile widening. The young summoner looked up at Kimahri, who took a few steps closer to show that he was to become the Final Aeon. Yunalesca's smile remained on her face as she nodded in understanding. "Once the transformation begins, there is no turning back. Are you sure this is your choice?"

Clenching her teeth together so they didn't chatter out of fright, Yuna nodded her head. "Yes, I'm positive."

"Very well. Let it begin," Yunalesca stated, turning away from Yuna and her guardians. Yuna wasn't sure what Yunalesca was doing, but a white glow started to form around her. Yunalesca whipped around at such a great speed that it caused her four visitors to jump backward in surprise.

The white glow continued to grow and after a few seconds, it engulfed Yuna and Kimahri. Soon all Yuna could see was the white bubble that she and Kimahri were inside and Kimahri let out a low growl, almost a groan. Yuna looked toward him and he started to twist and turn where he was standing.

She watched in horror as her Ronso guardian started to grow and transform into the Final Aeon. His claws tripled in size, his eyes no longer held the friendly glow that she grew up with, his teeth became sharper, and he grew a set of large blue wings. He was no longer in Ronso form; now he was an Aeon. The Final Aeon.

The Aeon that would kill her.

Yuna looked around to see that she was no longer inside, but now she was outside. Yunalesca, Wakka, and Lulu were no longer in sight, and now it was only Yuna and her Final Aeon. They were on a shore, and when Yuna looked behind her, she could see the Zanarkand Dome.

"I'm still in Zanarkand…" She stated as she looked back at Kimahri. He was high in the air with his arms folded across his chest as he had his eyes fixated on the horizon. She smiled at him even though she was terrified down to her core.

The ground started to rumble and faster than she could look to the cause of it, her Final Aeon dived down toward her and grabbed her around the waist. Yuna let out a scream as the Final Aeon flew back up in the sky. Even though she told herself to not look down, she did and felt rather faint.

Blinking her eyes several times, she adverted her eyes away from the shore and looked at the rippling sea. Something emerged out of it and let out a sickening screech…

"Sin," Yuna whispered as she looked at it. _This is it…This is what all my training is going toward…_Slowly exhaling, she looked up at her Final Aeon again and nodded. "Come on, Kimahri!"

Her Final Aeon nodded at her and flew toward Sin at full force, holding Yuna out in front of him. Sin attacked at the two of them, but the Final Aeon was able to dodge out of the way just in time. Yuna could feel the grip that her Final Aeon had on tighten and she was starting to feel short of breath.

Gasping, she saw a blue light start to come out of her and charge up the Final Aeon so it would be able to go into overdrive and perform it's final attack. Her heart rate was slowing down as the life was being crushed out of her. She could hear the Hymn of the Fayth softly in her ear as she watched her past flow through her mind.

Her mother, her father, her guardians, her pilgrimage…

Everything that she did in her life was for this one very moment and with her remaining strength, she was able to smile. Her eyes started to roll in the back of her head as the Final Aeon performed its final attack and she felt her life slip away.


End file.
